


A Long Night

by Hydriia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egbertcest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydriia/pseuds/Hydriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random egbertcest smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first writing for this fandom. Please don't hate me. I wanted to write egbertcest really bad for some reason so yes here this is. Again, sorry!

You stare in mute awe as the older man removes the last of his clothing. Your eyes transfixed on each swift movement he makes. He’s already stripped you, left you to watch bare on the bed. You can’t help but to feel a bit nervous. It doesn’t matter how many times this has happened before. You still find yourself trying to hide your bare body from your father’s line of sight. It’s silly and you know. There’s nothing you want more than this. You always want him, more then you realize at times. It could be wrong, but you can’t find yourself caring as he drops the last item of clothing and comes down onto the bed. You’re heart pounds harder in your chest as he crawls towards you. Deep blue eyes finding yours and causing a shock of excitement to spike over your skin. You have to drop your gaze. Your stomach is twisting in fear and eagerness. Staring down at your bare chest, you don’t look up until you feel the larger hand grasp to your jaw. He’s careful as he turns your head up towards him, silent before leaning in and assaulting your lips with a lust hungry kiss. You gasp around it, but before you know it you’re arms are wrapping around the larger man’s shoulders. You feel his hand come down on your hip, his weight shifting closer to you as the kiss deepens. 

It’s incredible the way he fills your senses. The way your body sparks in desire by just a kiss. He’s aroma is so potent now; a faded aftershave with an undertone of peppermint. It’s a smell that makes you shiver in delight, causing goose bumps to rise over your skin. He smiles in the kiss and you whine softly as his fingers barely touch your warming skin. He’s shifting closer again, opening your legs and moving between as his tongue invades you mouth. You respond the best you can, overwhelm at the moment. His taste is even better than his scent; a sickening sweet with the bitter bite of tobacco. It fills your mouth and sparks a fire in your veins. You’re trembling now, moving your lips against his as you starve for air. You’re fingers digging into his scalp as you’re body craves for more.

When the kiss is broken, you’re left to gasp, feeling almost dizzy from the lack of air reaching your brain. Your head drops back against the pillows, exposing your throat to the other man. He doesn’t hesitant to attack; his lips roaming over your neck as he puffs softly against your hide. You’re eyes flutter shut as you concentrate on the lips. One hand stroking your inner thigh as the other grasp you’re shoulder, slowly moving down your side as he travels down. You’re not sure what your own hands are doing at the moment. Lying uselessly as your sides seemed about right. Numb as the man’s tongue stroking over you Adam’s apple. He’s careful not to leave a mark, and you wish it didn’t have to be that way. You weren’t going to complain about it now however, not with his lips tracing over you’re collar bone. It feels good, and your hips rock slightly in anticipation. You don’t know how long you can do this.

“Ah!” You hiss as his teeth pitch your nipple, the pain only increasing your growing lust. He gives a throaty laugh, patting your hip before he keeps going down. You open your eyes now, your breath fast between you pink lips. You’re burning up, your face a deep red as you watch him approach your growing erection. Spreading your legs wider, you welcome your daddy. Need fueling your actions now. He scoots back a bit as you open your legs, offering you a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips against you pelvic bone. You swallow hard around your tightening throat, your eyes dark with want as he’s lips come to wrap around the head on your member. You whine softly as he begins to suck the tip, one of his hands coming down to wrap around the shaft as the other took hold on your hip. Slowly, he rolls his tongue over the top, shooting pleasure up your spin. The shock brings life to your limbs once again as your fingers come to tangling into his greying dark locks.

Soon his lips are roaming down your cock. You’re member swelling fully in his mouth as his tongue teases the head. You can’t stop yourself from moaning as he swallows around your dick. You’re eyes rolling back as your hips try to thrust into the welcoming and moist warmth. He won’t allow you through and it drives you crazy. You’re hands fist into his hair now, tugging against his scalp. Each tug is rewarded with a hard suck and to your embarrassment; you’re not sure how much longer you’ll last.

“Nannahhh.” You try to speak but a moan interrupts. You try again. “D-Dad.” You squeak, your mind dazed as the pleasure pooling in your gut stirs. You’re so close now. You don’t think you can last another minute. Almost…almost.

Then he stops. His lips pulling off with a pop as your eyes grow wide in horror. You’re cock is now greeted with the chilled air of the room. Glossed with spit and precum and swaying in the fucking wind.

You should have known better.

He was going to drag this out as long as possible. Make you moan, groan, scream and beg for his cock thrusting inside you. Although you glare, you can’t help but be a bit happy.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
